Take Me Away
by KahoriSaeko
Summary: Tumblr Prompt- "Imagine Sam and Dean find out your parents abuse you." One-shot. Written in reader's Point Of View. Rated T for child abuse, violence and some swearing. No Slash.


_**So this is based off a Tumblr prompt I saw, which was: "Imagine if Sam and Dean found out you were abused by your parents." **_

_**I don't usually do fics like this, but I got inspired, so I just wrote. This is a one-shot though. I know people don't usually like these types of fics, but I thought 'what the hell, why not?' and tried it out. Hopefully, anybody who reads this likes it. **_

_**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. **_

_**I hope you enjoy and I do have to warn you and say, there is child abuse in this.**_

_**Y/N-Means you mentally put your name where (Y/N) is placed. **_

_Music I listened to: Undan Hulu- Olafur Arnalds _

_ Back in Black- AC/DC_

_ Shook Me All Night Long-AC/DC_

**Take Me Away**

It was midnight. You were curled up safe and sound in your comfy bed with the covers pulled up to your ears. All you wanted to do was sleep forever. You even thought about sending a prayer to whoever was listening, to not wake up in the morning. You wished you could just end your life. You've thought over it several times, but knew deep in your heart you'd never be able to go through with it.

Even though you were older now, the beatings from your parents both physically and mentally had grown worse. You would defend yourself, but you didn't think you'd have the guts to hurt your parents like they hurt you on a daily basis.

Tonight hadn't been that bad. You got slapped by your mother for accidentally dropping one of her favorite china dishes and then told that you were a failed abortion then sent to your room where you now resigned, hiding under the covers with tear stained cheeks. _It could have been much worse,_ is what you tell yourself even as another tear escaped your eye. Your cheek still stung a bit, so you reached over and grabbed a cool ice bag from your nightstand which you sneaked a little earlier and placed it against your cheek, easing the pain.

Tomorrow you were looking forward to seeing your two most favorite people in the world. Sam and Dean Winchester. You had gotten a text message a few days earlier from Dean telling you that the two would be in town this weekend and possibly all through next week. You had calculated exactly which day they would arrive in your small town and put it on your calender immediately after you got the text.

Seeing Sam and Dean meant having peaceful nights in front of the television, watching crap shows with a beer in each of your hands, even though you were still underage(19). To be honest, you wanted to leave with Sam and Dean and travel all across America in Dean's sweet ass 1967 Chevy Impala ever since you met them. You knew they would probably never agree to it because, one, you had a family here, if that's what you could even call your parents, two, you went to the local college just outside the town and three, what Sam and Dean did for a living was down right dangerous to the core and they would never take the chance at putting you in harms way, even if you were to tell them you could handle it.

You scoffed at the ridiculous thought. You couldn't even handle your parents much less monsters that went bump in the night. You suddenly feel stupid for thinking of ever going with the two brothers in the first place. The long for leaving this place and not returning, never left your mind though as you drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, you awoke to birds chirping outside and sunlight leaking in through your blinds in little beams that cascaded upon your face. You opened your eyes only to close them at the blinding light before sitting up and rubbing at them. You yawn and stretch before you take a glance at your alarm clock on your nightstand which read 11:43 a.m. You woke up a littler later than you would have liked, so you got yourself out of bed, took a quick shower and got dressed in your most flattering, but casual outfit you had; dark skinny jeans with an AC/DC sleeveless shirt, a flannel red and white plaid shirt and your faded brown ankle boots. You styled your hair how you normally would, but fixed it up a bit more than usual since you would be seeing two of the most absolutely handsome looking men on the planet today.

After you finished your daily morning routine of dressing and putting on make-up, you found yourself downstairs with your bag on your shoulder and cell phone in hand. Dean had sent you a text message around 10 something saying that they were almost in town, most likely 20 minutes away. You noticed that was before you had woken up, so the two were probably already in town getting comfortable in a motel somewhere.

Excitement lighted your veins as you replied very late with a message saying:

You

Today at 12:20 p.m.

-Hey! You guys in town already?

You only had to wait a couple of seconds for the reply from Dean which read:

Dean

Today at 12:20 p.m.

-Yeah about an hour ago. We were just about to go eat. Wanna join us?

You

Today at 12:21 p.m

-Totally! Where at?

Dean

Today at 12:22 p.m.

-The usual diner in town. You know the one :)

You smiled at the last text and pocketed your phone in your back pocket before heading out the door. You had no clue as to where your parents were, you thought possibly still sleeping, but just as you were about to get into your car you heard your mother come out the front door, calling your name. A small coat of fear washed over you for a second as your mother spotted you sitting in your car with the key in the ignition.

Your mother was still wearing her pajamas with her slippers and hair tied back messily which told you that she had been sleeping and that your father was probably as well.

"Excuse me, young lady, where do you think you're going?" Your mother called, inching closer to your car and crossing her arms, a scowl coming across her face. Before answering, you took a small glance down at your unlocked doors, a thought that you should lock them crossing your mind.

"I'm going to eat with friends." You replied, as you unrolled the passenger window to speak with her.

"I don't think so, Missy. You have tons of chores to do today and don't think you're getting out of them. Now you march yourself right back in this house or so help me I'll climb in this car myself-"

"No." You mumbled suddenly, surprising yourself.

"Excuse me, what did you just say to me?" You're mother raised an eyebrow and you looked her straight in the eyes with courage and said, confidently,

"I said, no."

Your mother grew quiet, so you stole the opportunity to say one more thing, "Now, I'm leaving, mom." With that said, you rolled up your windows just as your mother burst into a screaming fit, yelling profound things at you, but you just turned up the volume on the radio as the song: Back in Black by AC/DC played and backed out of the driveway, speeding down the road and into town.

The weather was particularly nice today, so you rolled down all your windows in your car and blasted your music all the way down to the diner where you saw the noticeable slick, black 1967 Chevy Impala that you were just absolutely _in love_ with parked in front. Stealing the parking place right next to it and ceasing the radio as you killed the engine, you stepped out and walked into the diner with the sliver bell above the door ringing once, announcing your arrival. You took your aviators off to get a better look around just as you spotted two familiar guys sitting in a booth near the back. A smile found its way to your lips as you made your way over and slid up beside the two brothers,

"So, what can I get you boys to eat today?" You asked, pretending to be the waitress.

"Ah, actually we're waiting on some-" Dean looked up and stopped mid-sentence when he saw your beaming smile.

"Hey there, you two, long time no see, huh?." Your smile turned into a smirk as the two brothers stood.

"Hey, how's my girl?" Dean flashed you his charming smile as he pulled you into a loving hug.

"I'm good, Dean." You hugged him back, suddenly forgetting how much you had missed the smell of leather and aftershave with a hint of what you knew was Dean's favorite cologne. He released you only for you to be pulled back into another hug by one of the tallest guys you have ever met, Sam Winchester.

"Holy shit, Sam, did you get taller?" You chuckled, since you were barely passed his shoulder now.

"Nah, maybe you just got shorter." He chuckled as well and released you when you gave him a slight punch on the arm. There was a moment of silence before Sam said, "It's good to see you again, Y/N."

"You guys as well." You meant, "So, let's eat, I'm starving."

Dean let out a small laugh, "This girl speaks my language."

You sat down with Sam and Dean across from each other and with you sitting next to Sam, since you particularly liked staring into Dean's impossibly green eyes and being placed near the protective aura radiating from Sam's tall form. Both comforted you in an odd way.

It wasn't long until the waitress came by, took all your drink orders and then your actual food orders and soon you were all waiting for the said food.

"So, how long you guys in town?" You asked, breaking the comfortable silence between the three of you. You didn't really want to know the answer because you know it would only be for the weekend or if you were lucky the whole week which still wasn't enough time. You wanted to stay with them forever.

"Just for the weekend, maybe until Wednesday." Dean answered. Shoot. Guess luck wasn't on your side today. You hid your disappointment and gave a small smile instead.

"Well, I'm glad you guys could drop in." You meant as you tried to ignore the empty feeling in your chest. You knew it was because of the thought that once the brothers left, then they wouldn't be back again, if you were lucky, for another 6 months and if unlucky, then possibly more than a year. "Are you working a case?"

"Yeah, a small one really." Sam was the one that responded this time, "We think it's just a little spirit, an easy Salt&Burn."

You nodded, not remembering anything in the newspapers of something weird going on. You wonder for a moment how you could have missed such an easy case and that made a flare of anger rise up in your chest.

"So, how you been, Y/N?" Sam questioned, changing the subject and turning to look at you.

You gave a light shrug, "Eh, I'm alright." You lied, "How about you guys?"

"Actually it's going pretty well." Dean spoke, "Haven't been many cases coming up lately which I take is a good sign." He grinned. 

"That's good news." You say. Not many cases meant not as many monsters which meant no people dying or getting hurt. The feeling of people being safe for a while warms your heart a little as you take a sip of the water you ordered. Once you finish swallowing you comment, "I see you still have your sweet ass car."

Dean's grin turns into a proud smirk, "Hell yeah I do."

"Baby's looking as good as ever." You smile, getting a chuckle out of Dean and a small smile out of Sam.

"Of course she is. Finest woman around if you ask me, well after you that is." Dean flirts.

You roll your eyes with a smile on your lips, but don't miss the little flip-flop your stomach does at the comment.

"You do realize you're talking about a car, right?" Sam raises an eyebrow at Dean and you can't help but laugh when Dean tries to reach over and smack Sam, but ends of failing because Sam just moves his head, laughing as well.

"God, I've missed you guys." You accidentally say and both Sam and Dean go quiet. You blink and then cough, "I mean, yeah, it's been quite boring around here without you guys causing some kind of trouble."

Dean chuckles and the comfortable atmosphere returns. You relax a little just as the waitress drops by again with all of the food that you and the Winchesters ordered. Not much is said, for you all start digging in and to be honest, you haven't eaten in 2 days.

"So, how's college going?" Sam suddenly questions, glancing at you.

"Oh...it's good. I mean..it's slow. Not really what I expected." You say, shrugging.

"Been to any hot college parties yet?" Dean butts in.

You laugh a little as Sam throws Dean an eye roll.

"No, no...we don't really have those around here." You say, taking a sip of your water.

"Bummer." Dean frowned and you nod, even though if there were college parties, you probably wouldn't attend them anyways.

The rest of your breakfast with the Winchesters goes smoothly and when the waitress comes by for the last time, setting the check on the table, you can't help but feel a little sad.

"I can help pay if you want." You say quickly as you see Dean starting to pull out his wallet. Dean held up his hand.

"Don't worry about it. It's on us."

You smile and nod before getting out of the booth first, followed by Sam.

"What are you doing later?" Sam asks as you all start heading toward the diner door.

"Um...nothing really." You say, thinking about how you were probably going to avoid going home at all cost.

"You know...after we're finished with this job, you should..." Sam pauses as if trying to sort his words out.

_Come with you guys and drive across America, helping you hunt down the things that go bump in the night?_

Your mind finishes the sentence for him, but you reluctantly stay quiet as he says, "Come hang out for a while."

You mask the boulder of disappointment that drops onto your shoulders with a grin and say, "Of course, Sam."

"I mean, you can hang out now, but I think we're just going to be in the public library doing research, if you're cool with that?"

Your eyes light up in excitement and just as you're about to answer your cell phone rings. "Sorry, hold on.." You mumble as you quickly pull your cell phone out of your pocket.

"Hello?"

"Y/N! You better march yourself right back to this house or so help me, I'll find you myself and ohh-" Your mother's voice came through, her threatening tone ringing in your ears and for a moment fear struck you. You glance at Sam, who throws you a questioning expression and you smile apologetically.

"Yo Sam, Y/N, what's the hold up?" Dean called, stopping next to the Impala. Sam turned around and started bickering at Dean, but you weren't really paying attention because your mother had just handed your father the phone.

"Y/N, where are you? I'm coming to get you."

Your eyes widen and you quickly say, "No, no, it's okay. I'm on my way home now."

There was silence on the other end before your father's deep voice replied with, "That's what I thought."

The line went dead and you slowly lowered the phone away from your ear, staring at the screen. Fear injected itself like snake venom into your veins, but you swallowed thickly and say over Sam and Dean's bickering,

"Uh...Guys, I can't hang out now, 'cause my mom wants me to help her with something, so...Text me or call, when your done with...ya know." You smile, although you really just feel like crying.

Sam turns back around and you see a hint of disappointment cross his features before he masks it, saying, "It's okay. I'll text or..call and we can all hang out later tonight."

"See you later, Y/N." Dean beams a smile at you before walking towards you and pulling you into another big, warm, _loving_ hug. You hug back, squeezing Dean tight before letting him go and then getting the same hug from Sam, who seemed to hold on just a little bit longer.

"Bye." You wave as you watch the two get into the Impala. Sam waves back, a small smile gracing his lips and Dean throws you a wink and smirk before pulling out of the diner and driving down the road, opposite from where you would be heading.

You stand there in front of the diner for a moment, staring off where the two brothers drove away at before slowly getting into your own vehicle. All your movements are slow and you even drive 10 miles under the speed limit and then go even slower as you see your neighborhood approaching. You don't want to go home. You don't want to go. You're terrified. You disobeyed your mother this morning and you can only imagine what your parents would do to you.

Your hands began shaking as you slowly pull into the driveway. What will happen to you? You try to think about Sam and Dean and their smiles and about how they have each other. As you get out of your car, you think about life on the road with them, like you have many times before. You think about those nights where you sat on the hood of the Impala in some field way out of city limits with Sam on your left and Dean on your right as you all stared up at the night sky. You entered your house and meet silence. You frown as a sudden flash of relief pushes through your fear, but you know better. That relief wouldn't last long.

"Y/N." You hear your father voice from the kitchen.

Your face pales. You're so scared. You want to cry just by the thought of what was possibly waiting for you in the kitchen.

"Yes sir?" You answer back, slowly making your ways toward the kitchen.

"Your mother and I want to speak to you."

You go into the kitchen to find a very pissed off mother and a slightly more pissed off father.

"There you are you smug little brat!" Your mother hisses at you, but you're staring at your father.

"Y/N, you disrespected your mother this morning, AND disobeyed her. What do you have to say for yourself." Your father crossed his arms and you think before answering,

"I wanted to go see my friends."

"Friends? What friends? You don't have any, Y/N!" Your mother sneers.

"I do, actually." You reply.

"Excuse me?" Your mother raises her eyebrow and does he little thing she always does where it looks like you just slapped her.

Before you have time to explain it to her, you're already being shoved to the floor and being beaten over the head with your mother's fists. She's screaming rude things to you and your father is just standing there with a cold stare fixed upon his face.

You take the beating, like you always do and when she's finished, she spits on you and leaves the kitchen mumbling unheard words about you.

As you slowly pick yourself up off the floor, your head and limbs hurting, especially your elbow, you glance around and don't see your father anywhere. You think he must have left when your mother left and just don't bother to worry about it.

You somehow make it to your room and shut the door quietly before sliding down it until your bottom hits the floor. Your bottom lip trembled and you feel the tears begin to flow down your cheeks. You suck in a breath and cry quietly. You just want to leave. Why can't you leave?

"Sam...Dean...please..." You whisper to nobody, "take me away from here..."

You bury your head in your knees and sit there for a long time, crying with aching body parts.

You jerk your head up when you hear your phone ringing and look around a bit disoriented. It was dark outside already which was weird because wasn't it just morning? You quickly find your phone, hissing when you move your right arm because, wow...it hurt.

"Hello?" You say, half distracted into the phone, your voice sounding all choked up.

"Hey, it's Sam."

"Sam!" You exclaim, blinking as you struggled to stand up. You wobble over to your bedside table and check your alarm clock which read 12:56 a..m. You feel a bit odd when you realize you literally passed out for the whole day.

"I tried calling you earlier, but you didn't answer..." He said.

"Oh gosh, sorry, my phone had died and all this craziness my mom had me doing." You lie smoothly which makes you cringe because you hated lying to Sam and Dean.

"Are you okay? You sound kind of choked up or something?"

"Yeah, yes...I'm fine. Totally fantastic." Another lie.

"Sorry we didn't get to hang out, I mean like I said, I tried calling...Dean too, but..."

"Yeah, yeah, no...it's cool. My fault anyways." You realize you're fake smiling and slowly let the facade drop. Nobody could see you anyways.

"Got a little worried. Dean was about ready to drive over to your place to see if something was wrong." Sam chuckled and the sound is nice to your ears.

"Ah, no...nothing is wrong. I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you guys."

"I'm glad you're okay. Sorry if I woke you. Just wanted to check up on ya, oh and Dean says hi."

This time you let a smile grace your lips, "It's cool and tell Dean I said hi, and that I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Will do. Goodnight, Y/N."

"Night...Sam."

The line goes dead and you set your phone on your beside table. You stare at it for a long time before turning away and dressing in your particular favorite PJ's which are white poka-dot sleep shorts, and a loose gray t-shirt. While doing your nightly routine, you notice all the new bruises formed on your skin. Your head and hair have a bit of dry blood in it which you wash out with a green rag and a huge cut was present on your right elbow. You quickly take care of it and bandage it carefully before falling into your rather comfy bed and closing your eyes.

_Please, if anyone is out there listening to this, please answer my prayer and don't let me wake up tomorrow. _

You bury your head into your pillows and let yourself slowly drift off into a dreamless sleep.

It was around 4 o'clock in the morning when you heard the creak of your bedroom door being opened. You had trained yourself a few years ago, after you met Sam and Dean, to not sleep so heavily, so the noise made you wake up instantly.

You stay perfectly still as you hear the slow breathing of someone approaching your bed. Your heart begins to beat rapidly and just when you open your eyes you see a huge kitchen knife glinting in the moon light streaming in through your window. Your eyes widen and you react faster than the person holding the knife and roll off the other side of your bed just as the person swings the knife down, cutting directing into the pillow where your head use to be.

You're a bit disoriented as you stand up, for you've been asleep until now, but just as you look up, you see the person standing on the bed and catch a glimpse of their face in the moon light.

"Mom?!" You voice suddenly and dodge the kitchen knife again as she slices through the air, "Mom, what are you doing?!"

You scream as your mother comes after you with the knife and take off running down the short hall way. Just as you reach the stairs you feel the wind of the knife as it flies passed you, barely missing your head. You whip your head around for just a moment to see your mother charging after you. She crashes into you with the full force of her much taller form and you both go tumbling down the stairs painfully. When you hit the bottom of the steps, your nothing but pained and confused and you're pretty sure your elbow is bleeding again.

You come to your senses before your mother does, who is still moaning from seemingly hitting her head on the tile floor, and spot the knife a few feet away. You glance at your mother and try to get up, but find it to be a bit of a task because your ankle is not looking too good. You brace yourself up against the wall, breathing heavily at the pain flowing through your body and slowly inch yourself toward the knife.

You don't remember hearing your mother get up from the floor but you feel the full force of her shove as you hit the tile floor with a painful thud. Seconds later, she's on top of you beating you over the head with her fist, similar to what she did hours ago. Your vision starts to swim as this goes on for a full minute and you fight back unconsciousness. If you pass out, you're done for. That's what you keep telling your self.

Your mother finally stops beating you over the head only to grab a fist full of your hair and pull your head back toward her. Your neck is painfully stretched out and to be honest, you didn't think you were that flexible. Your teeth grit as you claw at her hand the best you could, but being on your stomach didn't help your case. Your mother tries to reach for the knife , but you grab her outstretched hand in an iron grip and don't let go.

"Get. Off. Me." You growl, digging your nails into her arm. She hisses at the pain and tugs at your hair.

You are somehow able to throw your mother off you and struggle to crawl towards the knife, but just as you're about to reach it, you feel your mom grab your injured ankle. You cry out as she tries to pull you toward her.

"Come here, Y/N." Your mother hisses, a deranged look in her eyes.

You use your other foot and kick her right in the nose. You hear a sickening crunch as your mother releases your ankle and don't waste any time in reaching the knife. You finally grab it and swing it to face your mom, who looks up at you, horror, fear, and disgust in her eyes. Her nose is bleeding terribly and frankly you just can't find it in you to care.

"You...you won't kill your own mother, would you?" She says to you and you scoff, glancing at your reflection in the knife. You're sitting up against one of the kitchen counters and are silent for a moment before saying, 

"Do you wanna know something?"

Your mother looks at you, confused.

"No matter how many times you or dad hit me, I...I never once thought of killing either of you." Your voice cracks at the end of the sentence and you have to look away from your mom as tears well up in your eyes.

There is a long silence between the two of you.

"So," You finally say, looking back at your mother, "no, I wouldn't kill my mom." You throw the kitchen knife to the other side of the kitchen and slowly stand up, bracing yourself against the counter top, "I'm not like you."

Your mother sits there on the ground, stunned to silence, staring wide-eyed at you. You glare at her and slowly turn your back to her, limping toward the house phone. Your first thought isn't to call the police, but instead you dial Dean's number. It rings and rings and you momentarily forget about your mother. When Dean finally picks up you're suddenly being grabbed by your hair again.

You scream, dropping the phone and are thrown to the ground again, the air nearly being knocked from your lungs and it doesn't help when your mother gets back on top of you. You start trying to shove her off of you as you become very aware of the glinting blade in her hand, but you're tired and your limbs are aching so badly.

You stop your mother from slamming the knife into your face, gripping her wrist as tight as you can and start to try and force the blade that was inches from your face away from you. Your mother wraps one of her hands around your throat and one of your hands immediately goes to pry it off, thus not helping you in keeping the knife away from digging into your skull.

Your mother pushes against the hand your using to hold back the knife and it inches closer. Your eyes widen as you scream, releasing your hold on your mother's wrist and the knife slams down, but you move your head to the side and it hits the tile with a clang. Your mother grits her teeth and tries the same move again, but you move your head to the other side and bring up a fist, which meets her face with another sickening crunch. She cries out in pain and just when she's about to bring up the knife again, you hear the front door being kicked in and then with gushing relief Dean is standing in the kitchen entrance with a fully loaded gun in his hands and right behind him is 6'4 SamWinchester.

Your mother stops dead in her tracks, the knife merely inches from your face and she slowly moves, getting off of you.

"Who-" 

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Dean shouts, his gun aimed at her, "Sam..."

"Right." Sam moves forward with Dean and rushes over to you, putting his own gun away.

Your mother moves as if to stop Sam, but Dean barks, "Lady, I swear to god if you move I will put a bullet between your eyes." She goes still, and Dean walks over, kicking the knife she dropped a little while ago out of her reach.

Sam slowly helps you sit up. "Sam..." You whisper and he looks you over.

"Can you walk?" He asked, looking into your eyes.

"I think my ankle is broke or...sprained?" You say wincing as you feel a major headache coming on, "I'm sorry...I-"

Sam stops you and says, "I'm going to carry you, okay?"

You nod slowly as you feel his arms slide under your legs and under your back. You wrap one of your arms around his neck, to help a little bit, even though you're pretty sure you aren't that heavy to him.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but you're lucky I don't shoot you right here and now." Dean threatens. Your mother looks up at him and spits blood on the tiles.

Sam walks you out of the room and outside, so you don't hear the rest of what Dean says to your mother and thus you don't end up knowing what happens to her. Sam places you gently in the back seat of the Impala and you notice that the garage door is open and your father's truck is gone. You wonder about that for a moment until you see Dean walk out of your house and get into the Impala.

"We're going to take you to a hospital, okay?" Sam says, glancing behind him at you. You nod the best you can as Dean fires up the Impala and pulls out of your driveway. Just before he drives off, you see your mother come out of house and stand in the doorway, staring at the Impala driving away. You sigh quietly and close your eyes.

Your mother tried to kill you.

Your mother attempted to murder you.

Your mother...wanted you dead.

Where was your father?

Why did he leave?

Your mind became foggy and you didn't really know what happened next, but you woke up several hours later in a dark hospital room, feeling stiff and achy. You blinked a couple times, adjusting to the darkness of the room and slowly turned your head to look around. You were definitely sore and you couldn't move your right leg.

You looked down, seeing a small cast around your ankle. So you really did break it when you fell down the stairs. Everything was so fuzzy in your mind and you don't remember much.

A few minutes later a nurse came in and introduced herself when she realized you were awake. She left the room after telling you that you could leave the hospital anytime you wanted, since there were no serious injuries except for the broken ankle. You had thanked her and just seconds after she left Sam and Dean surprisingly came through the door.

"Sam...Dean?!" You say, your eyes widening in surprise.

"Hey Y/N." They said, both smiling.

"The nurse told us, you wanted to leave already." Sam said.

"So, we came to take you." Dean finished.

You nodded and they did as they said and helped you with everything you needed help with. Your doctor got you some crutches and prescribed you some pain medication to help with, well, the pain.

In just under an hour, you were checked out of the hospital and getting situated inside the Impala which Dean fired up and drove to their motel room. You all got out, not a single word spoken since you left the hospital.

"We have lunch, if you're hungry." Dean said as you all stepped into the motel room.

"Yeah, totally." You didn't even realize it was already lunchtime.

Again you all got situated and began munching down on the burgers Dean bought, Sam with salad instead. It was quiet until Dean asked,

"What the hell, Y/N?"

It startles you and you sigh, setting your burger down. You knew this was coming and now it was time to confront them about what happened.

"What...where..." Dean sighed, "What the fuck?"

You're quiet for a moment before you say, "It'd be easier if I started from the beginning."

Sam and Dean exchange a glance and you go on, "When I was 10 years old, my mother and father both lost their jobs. Things were tough and money was low...I don't know what happened exactly, but it was around that time that my mother snapped. It was the first time she ever hit me and ever since then...she...well.." You shrug, "My father only did it every once in a while, he wasn't...like my mother...and I guess last night...he left and she...I guess...she just...lost it and..." You bit your bottom lip, "tried to..kill me..."

"Y/N..." Sam whispers and Dean's face breaks your heart.

"She always told me she'd do it too...I just..never thought she was serious...ya know?" You force back your tears as you realize you have no family to turn to now.

"Why...why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked, and you look at him for a long moment.

"I don't know...I was...I was scared and I don't know.." You shake your head as a tear falls down your cheek, "And now...I don't...I don't have...anyone.."

"You have us." Dean says suddenly and he stands up only to crouch down in front of you, "You have us." He says again and you see the fierce love and pain in his deep, green eyes, "You will always...have us."

Sam reached over and touched your arm and you glance at the two of them. You have nothing to say to that, so you throw your arms out and wrap them as tight as your can around Dean's neck. He hugs you just as tight and when he releases you, you motion for Sam to come forward and he does as you do the same thing.

"Thank you..." You whisper to both of them.

**A Couple Days Later**

"Hey Y/N." Sam calls out to you from outside the motel room. They were packing up, readying themselves to head out onto to the road again.

"Yeah?" You call back.

"Come here."

You get up from your place on the bed and slowly make your way outside. The crutches were so uncomfortable and you were beginning to hate the damn things.

"Yeah?" You repeat as you reach the Impala where Sam was loading up some stuff.

"So, Dean and I had this crazy idea."

"Crazy idea?" You raise your eyebrow at him. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we think...well..we want you to come with us."

"Come with you?" Your heart skipped a beat and you thought you might have heard him wrong.

"I mean you don't have to, but with the whole mom thing...we just thought...I mean you have college here and friends, so-" 

"I would fucking love to!" You say, unable to hide you excitement.

"If she said what I just thought she said," Dean walked out of the motel room, shutting it behind him, "Let's hit the road!"

If you could, you'd jump up and down, but since you couldn't you threw your crutches into the back seat of the Impala and with help from Sam, you got into the back seat.

Dean turned his keys and the Impala came to life with a beautiful purr of the engine. Sam climbed his lanky body into the passenger seat and you howled as Dean rolled the windows down, cranked up the music and pulled away from the motel and town that you use to call home.

_**So, I hope you enjoyed! This was really fun to write because I've never written anything in the readers POV, so this was was new experience. Like I said, this was new for me and I had fun writing this, so I hope you had fun reading it. Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. **_

_**Thank you for reading! **_


End file.
